June 21, 2006
Kayla: You know, Jennifer may have lost Jack, but she has a chance at a happy ending. I pray the same thing happens with you and Hope. Bo: From your lips to God's ears. Kayla: I need to step out. It's kind of hot in here. Caroline: Oh. Nick: Hmm. Why'd you tell me to pull in here, Jack? Jack: Huh? Nick: And don't say your wife decided to become a nun after you died. Jack: Oh, no, no. I, uh... no, I hope not. You know, this church should seem familiar to you. I mean, this is where you and Kayla got married -- remarried. Nick: Remarried? Jack: Yeah, I mean, it's a long story, and trust me, you don't want to hear it from me now, anyway. But does it seem at all familiar to you? Nick: No. Nice church, but, no, not really. Jack: Well, it looks like something's going on. Maybe just walk around, check it out, see if it'll jog your memory. Nick: Jack, you're not fooling me. Jack: What are you talking about, not fooling you? Nick: We're not here because of me. Now that we're finally in Salem, you're getting cold feet about seeing your wife. Jack: Well, yes, I'm getting cold feet. I'm nervous. I'm coming back from the dead, just like you are. Nick: Yeah, but I don't remember anything or anyone. Jack: Well, trust me, they're gonna remember both of us for both of us. And after talking to Chelsea, I just realized how shocked everyone's gonna be. Nick: Listen, man, we don't really need to be here. Let's go. Jack: Wait -- wait -- just -- just humor me. Just -- just -- I don't know. I just need to go in there, maybe light a candle, say a prayer or something. Nick: All right. I guess a little prayer couldn't hurt. Jack: Right. Come on. Let's go. Kayla: Oh, Steve. Why won't I stop missing you so much? creaks I don't believe it. Kayla: It's so good to see you. Roman: Oh, it is good to see you, too, little sister. Mom told me you were in town. I couldn't believe it. Kayla: I know. I'm sorry. It's been too long. Roman: It has been way too long. Kayla: Yeah. Roman: Hey, are you all right? Kayla: It's just, weddings are still so hard for me. And being back here in Salem, I'm just a wreck. I'm so happy for Jennifer that she was able to move on with her life, but I just -- I just don't seem to be able to do that. I'll never love anybody but Steve. Excuse me. Nick: Come on, man. Are you sure you want to do this? You're not looking so good. Jack: I am fine. I'm fine. I just -- I'll tell you what -- you go ahead. You spent one of the happiest days of your life right here. You married Kayla right here in this church garden. That's got to trigger something. Nick: Don't get your hopes up. Jack: Come to think of it, this is where you had your funeral, too. Nick: Oh, well, now, that creeps me out. Jack: Yeah. Of course, you wouldn't remember it because you're -- you weren't -- you're here. You're alive, so -- it makes me wonder still, what happened to you? Nick: Yeah, I'd like to know. I'll probably be sorry, but I need to know.. Jack: Right, that's the spirit. You need to know. You find out. Nick: Hey, man, speaking of weddings, looks like they got one going on right here. You know, we can't interrupt a service. You're gonna have to go back and pray in the car. Come on. Jack: Look at the flowers. These flowers -- they're -- these are -- these are Jennifer's favorites. It's her favorite. Nick: Hey! Jack... you okay? Jack: Jennifer... oh. Nick: Jack, come on. Talk to me. Jack: It's just -- it's just being back here, being back in Salem. It just brings back a lot of memories, that's all. Nick: Yeah. I got to say, I'm getting kind of a strange vibe myself. Jack: Well, that's the thing -- for you, it's a good thing. Maybe it'll bring back some memories for you, too. Why don't you -- why don't you just go on, go on out there? Just take a walk around the church yard, see what happens. Nick: No, man, I'm still your orderly. I want to take care of you. I don't feel good about leaving you here alone. Jack: Please, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath. You just go on. Go ahead. Nick: You sure? Jack: Yeah, I'm sure. Nick: All right, then. You holler if you need me, eh? Jack: Mmm. Kayla: Hi, baby. I need you so much. I'd give anything if you were here. Oh, my gosh. Nick: It's about time! Jack: That music... it's... that's one of our -- Jennifer's favorites, too. [ "Canon in 'd' major" plays] Kayla: Why does God take the ones we love? This innocent little boy... the love of my life. Nick: Steven Earl Johnson, who the hell are you? Kayla: When we promised to love each other till death, I had no idea you'd be gone so soon. How could you leave me so alone? Steve: I didn’t. I'm still here. Nick: I'm still here. Kayla: I must be hearing things. If only it were true and you were really here. Steve: Of course I'm here. I'll always be here with you in your heart. I, Steve, take you, Kayla, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Kayla: I, Kayla, take you, Steve, to be my husband. And I promise that I will be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. And I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Steve? Nick: Excuse me, miss. You all right? Kayla: I'm fine. Nick: You sure? Kayla: That voice. It can't be. Steve? Nick: Kayla. murmuring Category:2006